


Kissing under the mistletoe

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist ein gemütlicher Adventsabend unter Freunden. Wilhelm von Humboldt möchte den Anderen seinen kleinen Bruder vorstellen, der gerade von einer seiner weiten Reisen zurückgekehrt ist. Aber der junge Alexander bringt nicht nur viele Geschichten, sondern auch neue Bräuche ins beschauliche Jena und ein gewisses Dichterpaar in die Bredouille...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist als Teil des Adventskalenders 2014 der 120-Minuten-Challenge-Community auf Livejournal entstanden zu den prompts "Mistelzweig" und "Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!".
> 
> Das Zitat über Fichte stammt von Schiller selbst, das Fangirlgewäsch über Goethe kommt von Caroline Luise Hempel, einer Bürgerstochter aus Weimar.

Friedrich Schiller zog seinen Mantel enger um die Schultern und schlug den speckigen Lederkragen hoch. Vorige Woche war der Winter mit aller Macht über Jena hereingebrochen und hatte innerhalb weniger Stunden alles mit einem dicken weißen Betttuch aus feuchtem klebrigem Neuschnee bedeckt. Erst gestern war der endlose graue Himmel gegen Mittag aufgeklart, sodass für ein paar Stunden die Welt rein und weiß gefunkelt und einen fast geblendet hatte. Mit der schwachen Wintersonne war der Wind gekommen und nun fuhr er noch immer schneidend kalt übers Land. Die weiße Pracht, die mehrere Fuß tief Über den Straßen der Stadt lag, war auf der Oberfläche gefroren und bei jedem Schritt klirrte das brechende Eis unter Friedrichs Füßen.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, doch im Westen glomm der letzte Rest des Horizonts noch flammend rot, gerade so, als seien die himmlischen Heerscharen ebenso damit beschäftigt, Pfeffernüsse und Makronen für das nahende Fest in den Ofen zu schieben, wie seine Ehefrau. Dieses Jahr würde ihr kleiner Karl das Christfest zum ersten Mal wirklich erleben und Charlotte war offenbar vom Ehrgeiz ergriffen worden, es auch zu seinem denkwürdigsten zu machen. Seit Tagen stand sie schon in der Küche und buk, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge.

Gegen den Tumult in seinem Haus war die Stille in den engen Gassen Jenas ein Labsal. Friedrich ließ sich Zeit. Er war bereits eine Viertelstunde zu spät. Aber Wilhelm von Humboldts Einladung war mehr jovial als offiziell gewesen, lediglich ein ungezwungenes Zusammensein unter Freunden, um einen besonderen Gast über die Feiertage willkommen zu heißen. Friedrich hatte nicht gewagt nachzufragen, aber es war durchaus möglich, dass Goethe sich entschlossen hatte, Weihnachten dieses Jahr in ihrem Kreise zu verbringen. In ihrer Korrespondenz hatte der Geheimrat nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Andererseits war ihre Freundschaft jung und der ehrenwerte Herr von Goethe ihm nicht im Geringsten Rechenschaft schuldig. Oder vielleicht hatte er ihn auch einfach überraschen wollen?

Friedrich hatte das Haus der Humboldts erreicht und streifte mit seinem schneenassen Mantel nun auch die peinlichen Gedanken ab, die sich ihm heimlich an die Fersen geheftet hatten. Als er von der Kälte draußen in den warmen Lichtschein der Eingangshalle trat, brannten seine Wangen.

„Die Herrschaften warten im Salon!“ Dankbar folgte Friedrich dem Hausdiener – einem dürren alten Männchen, das stets dreinblickte, als beleidigte man durch die eigene bloße Anwesenheit bereits seine Herrschaften, ganz gleich ob man nun fahrender Händler oder Serenissimo höchstpersönlich war – die Stufen hinauf. Offenbar war Caroline von Humboldt vom gleichen weihnachtlichen Geist beseelt wie Lotte, denn das ganze Haus war durchdrungen vom schwachen aber untrüglichen Duft von Zimt und Tannenharz.  
„Der Herr Schiller“, kündigte das alte Rumpelstilzchen ihn an und bevor Friedrich den Raum richtig betreten hatte, lag er auch schon in Wilhelms Armen, denn ganz gleich, was man für gewöhnlich den Preußen an Ordnungsliebe und Zurückhaltung nachsagte, auf den älteren der beiden Humboldtbrüder traf es nicht zu.

„Fritz, wie schön, dich zu sehen! Ich befürchtete schon, wir hätten dich endgültig an den Winterschlaf verloren, aber es steckt doch weniger Bär in dir, als ich Gottlieb gerade weiszumachen versuchte.“

Friedrich lachte und trat in die Runde. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich bisweilen glaube, unsere hibernierenden Freunde aus dem Tierreich haben den klügeren Weg gewählt mit der Saukälte umzugehen!“ Er hatte den Blick bereits schweifen lassen und gesehen, dass Goethe nicht unter den Anwesenden war. Stattdessen saßen Johann Gottlieb Fichte und Karl Ludwig Woltmann in den ledernen Ohrensesseln und ein nach neuster Mode gekleideter Jüngling stand bei ihnen vor dem offenen Kamin mit einem Glas Punsch in der Hand, dem sie alle wohl schon gut zugesprochen hatten. Friedrich begrüßte seine Freunde und wandte sich dann an den Unbekannten.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind der Grund unseres Hierseins?“ Lächelnd streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. Wilhelm trat neben den adretten jungen Mann und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Darf ich dir meinen kleinen Bruder vorstellen? Fritz, das ist Alexander. Alexander, das ist Friedrich Schiller!“

Alexander, der eben angesetzt hatte, selbst etwas zu sagen, bevor ihm sein Bruder zuvorgekommen war, überging den Faux pas und schenkte Friedrich ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!“

„Ganz meinerseits!“ Beinahe hätte Friedrich laut lachen mögen, so offensichtlich fiel dem sonst eher stoischen Wilhelm ein Stein vom Herzen ob ihrer sofortigen Sympathie. Für die knappen zwei Jahre, die er Alexander voraushatte, benahm er sich regelrecht väterlich. Andererseits, wer konnte ihm den Stolz auf den so wohlgeratenen Bruder schon verdenken?

Friedrich räusperte sich und wandte sich an den neuen Gast. „Ich glaube, wir holen besser noch etwas Punsch, bevor Ihr Bruder noch vor Aufregung in Ohnmacht fällt.“

Alexander löste sich grinsend vom Kaminsims. „Da könnten Sie recht haben! Und ich nehme an, Sie haben auch nichts gegen ein Glas einzuwenden?“

„Nicht im Geringsten!“  
…  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Friedrich nicht mehr die Kälte in allen Knochen spürte, aber das Feuer prasselte lodernd im Kamin, der Wein stieg ihm zu Kopf und Gottliebs neue Schriften boten den besten Anlass, sich in hitzigen Debatten zu verlieren.

 _„…daß alles auf einen subjectivistischen Spinozismus hinausläuft! […] Die Welt ist dir nur ein Ball, Gottlieb!“_ , ereiferte sich Friedrich nun schon über dem dritten Glas Wein. „Und ich fürchte, dass Herr von Goethe das nicht anders sieht!“

Die letzten Minuten hatten Ludwig und die beiden Humboldts aufmerksam das Streitgespräch zwischen Gottlieb und Friedrich verfolgt, nun aber hakte Wilhelm ein: „Da du ihn gerade erwähnst: Darf ich die Herren bitten, ins Rauchzimmer über zu siedeln? Ich würde ja bis nach dem Dinee damit warten, aber Sie wissen ja, wie empfindlich unser Freund auf diese Laster reagiert. Nutzen wir also seine einstweilige Abwesenheit zu unseren Gunsten!“

Alle erhoben sich, nur Friedrich blieb verdutzt sitzen. Einstweilig? Hieß das also, Goethe würde doch noch kommen? Schnell kramte er nach seiner Pfeife und eilte dann den anderen nach. Mit Bedacht stopfte er den Tabak, um nicht allzu deutlich werden zu lassen, wie abgelenkt seine Gedanken mit einem Mal waren.

Friedrich hatte jedoch noch keine zwei Züge getan, als er Alexanders halb amüsierten, halb ärgerlichen Ton hörte. „Ne Schande, dass man sich sowas Gutes vom alten Goethe verbieten lassen muss!“ Friedrich war empört. „Ich bitte Sie! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er es verböte. Aber man kann ja Rücksicht nehmen.“

Er tat zwei tiefe Züge und fuhr fort: „Sie würden das verstehen, wenn Sie ihn besser kennten. Ich erinnere mich da noch, im Sommer, _wenn Sie ihn da hätten kommen sehen! Er sagt ja nichts dagegen, aber man merkt ihm das Unwohlsein eben an. _Aber es war noch etwas süßer in seinem Wesen als das; doch wer kann noch sagen, was für Wesen? das weiß ich, daß in seinen großen hellen Augen der ganze Goethe strahlte, nicht der flammende, zugreifende, ungenügsame Goethe, der, welcher Lotten Brot schneiden sah, der war’s ungefähr, nur daß sein Mund stumm blieb und Goethe stumm blieb bei Eintritt…“__

_Allerdings hatte er seinen letzten Satz noch nicht beendet, da begann Alexander zu lachen. „Das ist aber nicht nett von Ihnen, Herr Schiller!“ Der Angesprochene zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus und Alexander sah sich genötigt zu elaborieren. „Die Bewunderer des Herrn Goethe so lächerlich zu machen! Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Sie amüsieren königlich! Aber das arme Mädchen, das diese Zeilen verfasst hat, schrieb sie bestimmt von Herzen. Es gibt derzeit viele reiche Bürgerstöchter, die auf ihren Landsitzen und in ihren Stadtapartements nichts zu tun haben, als von der Liebe zu träumen und da kann ein Werther oder eine römische Elegie Wunder bewirken.“_

_Betretenes Schweigen folgte. Friedrich wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann griff Wilhelm ein. „Ähm, Alexander…Ich…Ich glaube, das hat der Herr Schiller ganz und gar aufrichtig gemeint, was er da sagte.“_

_Für einen Augenblick wirkte Alexander unangenehm berührt, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Oh. Nun, wenigstens kann ich Sie versichern, dass Sie eine ganz wundervolle Bürgerstochter abgeben würden, falls das mit der Schriftstellerei doch nichts wird.“_

_Wider seinen Willen musste Friedrich grinsen, während die andern in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Friedrich wollte gerade seinen Hut vor der Courage des Jüngeren ziehen, doch in diesem Augenblick klopfte es und Geheimrat von Goethe wurde angekündigt, woraufhin die Gesellschaft sich zurück in den Salon verlagerte. Dort wurde nun endlich das üppige Abendessen aufgetragen und Goethe ebenfalls mit Alexander von Humboldt bekannt gemacht._

_Man konnte sehen, dass Goethe eine lange Fahrt hinter sich haben musste. Er war ungewöhnlich steif in seinen Bewegungen und legte auch den Gehrock erst nach der Suppe ab. Friedrich bemerkte genau, dass sein Dichterkollege erst langsam auftaute, hielt sich über dem Essen aber zurück. Alexander und Goethe waren schnell darüber einig geworden, Frankreich zu einem der schönsten Länder auf Gottes grüner Erde zu erklären, wenn nur nicht die dortige Politik aufs schärfste hätte verurteilt werden müssen. Bei solchen Themen hielt Friedrich sich lieber zurück. Nur ab und an wagte er es, einen verschämten Blick zu Goethe hinüber zu werfen._

_Obwohl sie das Rauchen schon erledigt hatten, zerfiel die Tischgemeinschaft nach dem Essen in kleinere Grüppchen. Friedrich stand für einen Augenblick orientierungslos im Raum und wusste noch nicht, wohin er sich so recht wenden sollte, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er wandte sich um und blickte in Goethes Gesicht._

_„Mein lieber Schiller, ich dachte schon, wir sie gingen mir aus dem Weg. Wie ist es Ihnen die letzten Wochen ergangen?“_

_Friedrich öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Goethe winkte ab. „Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?“ Die Sessel waren schon besetzt, aber an der Säule, die den breiten Raum teilte, waren noch zwei hölzerne Stühle herbeigeräumt worden, auf denen es sich die beiden bequem machten. Sie saßen so ein wenig abseits, war die dem Kamin zugewandte Seite doch bereits gänzlich von dem Trumeau, auf den Caroline so stolz war, eingenommen, aber keinen der beiden Männer schien das zu stören._

_Sie stießen auf ihr lange überfälliges Wiedersehen an und Friedrich nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er zu erzählen begann. „Danke der Nachfrage. Die letzten Wochen waren recht ergiebig, wenngleich nicht im literarischen Bereich.“_

_Goethe schien bekümmert. „Nicht?“_

_„Nein“ Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, ob ich denn überhaupt zum Literaten tauge. Zum Historiker vielleicht, ja, oder zum Philosophen. Aber zum Dichter? Je wichtiger mir dieses Talent für die Erziehung des Menschen erscheint, desto weniger will es mit gelingen, selbst etwas hervor zu bringen.“_

_„Sie denken zu viel, mein Lieber!“ Goethe tätschelte ihm aufmunternd den Arm. „Ich weiß, was Sie schreiben und kann Ihnen sagen, Sie werden unser beschauliches Weimar noch in Erstaunen versetzen.“_

_„Ja meinen Sie wirklich?“ Beinahe hätte Friedrich geglaubt, dass Goethe das nur sagte, um ihn zu schmeicheln, doch dann erinnerte er sich, wie offen Goethe ihn noch vor einem Jahr an seiner Meinung hatte teilhaben lassen. „Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, wenn ausgerechnet Ihr Urteil so positiv ausfällt!“_

_„Da brauchen Sie sich gar nichts drauf einzubilden!“ Goethes Ton war belustigt, aber weiterhin wohlwollend. „Alter schützt vor Weisheit nicht und selbst ein Esel wie ich muss irgendwann echtes Talent erkennen.“_

_Friedrich errötete. „Sie schmeicheln mir! Aber wenn Sie wirklich so überzeugt sein sollten, wie Sie tun, dann muss ich Sie bitten, doch einen Blick auf ein oder zwei meiner Schriften zu werfen.“ Sein Herz klopfte, während er auf Goethes Antwort wartete. Der trank in aller Ruhe den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas._

_„Nur zu gern. Ich tue nichts lieber als einem geschätzten Kollegen aus der Klemme zu helfen!“ Goethe beugte sich zu Friedrich hinüber, der sich erneut ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte, wie so oft, wenn er in Goethes Nähe war._

_„Dann werde ich Ihnen schnellstens etwas per Post zukommen lassen!“ Er hatte viel zu schnell gesprochen, aber die Möglichkeit, die sich ihm bot, war einfach zu verführerisch. „Am besten gleich morgen!“_

_„Wird nicht nötig sein“, wandte Goethe ein und Friedrich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich habe vor, das Jahr in Jena zu beschließen und mich bereits für die Dauer der Festtage im Schloss eingemietet. Wir können also ganz in Ruhe alles besprechen, schon allein, weil ich darauf baue, mich an Ihrem Tisch versorgen zu dürfen.“_

_Schillers Gesicht leuchtete auf, als hätte er bereits am Weihnachtsabend die Geschenke erhalten. „Nur zu gerne! Lotte wird erfreut sein, Sie als unsern Gast begrüßen zu drüfen.“_

_„Nicht nur Lotte, hoffe ich!“ Die Worte waren so leise gesprochen, dass Friedrich sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sie wirklich gehört hatte. Bevor er nachfragen konnte, stand Goethe auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!“_

_Während der ältere Mann mit ihren beiden Gläsern in Richtung des Tisches ging, um nachzufüllen, ließ Friedrich den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Hatte Ludwig sie beobachtet? Er sah jedenfalls in ihre Richtung und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Alexander stand bei seinem Bruder und schien gerade Fichte einen Vortrag zu halten.  
„…gerade erst in England aufgekommen. Sehen Sie, dort ist es nun Sitte, dass man hübschen ledigen Töchtern des Hauses zu Weihnachten die Küsse stibitz und sich so ganz selbst schon ein Geschenk macht.“ Er verzog das Gesicht in einem Anflug von Ekel, den Friedrich nicht ganz einordnen konnte. So schnell er jedoch gekommen war, so schnell war der Eindruck auch wieder verscwunden und Alexander fuhr fort. „Wilhelm, du drängst mich doch nun schon seit meiner Ankunft zu erklären, was es mit dem Grünzeug auf sich hat und ich will es dir erklären: Die Engländer also hängen sich jetzt Mistelzweige in die Stuben, was mit den alten druidischen Bräuchen zusammenhängt, die man drt drüben früher pflegte. Und wenn nun eine junge Frau darunter steht und ein Mann, der Gefallen an ihr gefunden hat, hinzutritt, so darf sie ihm den Kuss nicht verwehren.“_

_Friedrich hörte nun ebenso gespannt zu, wie auch alle anderen im Raum. Selbst Goethe, der gerade erst zurück gekehrt war, sah zu dem jungen Preußen hinüber._

_„Nun hast du noch keine Tochter im heiratsfähigen Alter und auch wenn ich Caroline raten würde, sich schnellstens eine bessere Partie zu suchen, so will ich doch keinen Unfrieden stiften. Ersatz muss also her!“ Schelmisch grinsend sah Alexander zu Friedrich hinpber, der nicht im geringsten verstand, was hier vor sich ging._

_„Herr Schiller hat uns ja bereits vorhin von seinen Qualitäten als Bürgerstochter überzeugt“ Goethe zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten. „und nun trägt es sich auch noch zu, dass Sie es geschafft haben, ganz unverhofft oder vielleicht sogar, weil sie um ihr Heiratsglück besorgt waren, den richtigen Platz zu wählen.“_

_Friedrich war noch immer verwirrt. Den Blickender anderen folgend erkannte er jedoch schließlich, dass er sich offensichtlich unter einem Büschel grüner Zweige niedergelassen hatte._

_„Und wie es das Schicksal will, ist auch der erste Freier schon eingetroffen!“ Woltmann und Fichte, die bis eben noch gebannt an Alexanders Lippen gehangen hatten, begannen zu applaudieren und Wilhelm hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Nur Friedrich und Wolfgang standen noch ganz starr da und schienen nur zu ahnen, dass sie gerade zum Objekt eines elaborierten Witzes gemacht wurden. Friedrich erhob sich empört._

_„Herr von Humboldt, Sie haben eine seltsame Art von Humor, wenn Sie glauben-“_

_„Na na na“, fiel dieser ihm ins Wort. „Einen Kuss in Ehren darf niemand verwehren.“_

_„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!“ Goethe schien ebenso indigniert, wie sein jüngerer Kollege, was Alexander nur leidlich zu beeindrucken schien._

_„Sie werden mir doch nicht die Schmach antun wollen, meinen Vortrag über die englischen Sitten und Bräuche so unvollendet und wirkungslos stehen zu lassen.“_

_„Also, ich für meinen Teil kann dem nur beipflichten!“ Nun mischte sich auch noch Wilhelm ein. „Ich denke, wir alle können visuelle Untermalung eines solchen Vortrages nur gutheißen.“_

_Ludwig nickte und selbst Gottlieb, der sonst nie zum Scherzen aufgelegt war, starrte erwartungsvoll von Friedrich und Wolfgang zu dem unglückseligen Mistelzweig und wieder zurück._

_Am liebsten wäre Friedrich stehenden Fußes aus dem Raum geflohen. Andererseits wollte er sich auf keinen Fall der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben. Verzweifelt und auf Unterstützung hoffend, sah er zu Goethe. Der jedoch zuckte gerade in diesem Augenblick mit den Schultern. Ehe Friedrich wusste, was geschah, hatte Goethe ihm die Hände auf beide Schultern gelegt und ihn gegen die steinerne Säule hinter ihm gedrückt._

_Friedrich wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, also tat er das einzig sinnvolle: Er ließ sich ganz und gar von Goethe leiten. Als er dessen raue, von der kalten Winterluft rissig gewordene Lippen dann plötzlich auf den seinen spürte, hoffte er nur, dass er nicht allzu sehr nach Tabak schmeckte und war mit einem Mal froh, dass er nicht doch nach dem Essen zur Pfeife gegriffen hatte. Sein Herz schlug schneller und er beugte sich ein wenig herab, um Goethe entgegen zu kommen._

_Das Gejohle ihrer Freunde nahm er nur noch am Rande war, es wurde erstickt in der wohligen Wärme, die sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und die auch blieb, als sie sich nach viel zu kurzer Zeit wieder voneinander lösten._

_„Und wenn wir den Briten Glauben schenken dürfen“, erläuterte Alexander über den Lärm der lachenden Runde hinweg, „dann haben wir mit etwas Glück gerade wieder zwei Liebende unter die Haube gebracht!“_

_Als Friedrich Stunden später in seinem kalten Bett lag und wartete, dass ihm endlich wieder wärmer würde, ließ er den vergangenen Abend Revue passieren. Und er konnte er nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er beim Gedanken an Humboldts Worte und Goethes Lippen eine gewisse Wehmut in seinem Herzen spürte._


End file.
